His Dark Side
by JCCx
Summary: Takes place in Stolen in Sacrifice. Winsloe followed through with his punishment and now Clay is looking for revenge. No one hurt's his Elena and lives to tale the tale. Rated M for a reason! Read and Review! JCCx


Hi, I'm JCCx and this is my first fanfic for the Women of the Otherworld series. This story is dark and violent but as Clay is my favourite character I wanted to see his dark side in action. It is rated **M **for a reason so be warned it isn't for everyone. I hope it is ok and I would love to hear from you. Read and Review!

All credit to Kelley Armstrong!

Elena

"I can't" I whispered "I just can't."

I saw Winsloe's foot fly back. Squeezed my eyes shut. Felt his boot connect with my side, landing square atop the bullet wound. Heard a women's scream. My scream. This couldn't happen. The guards help me down as Winsloe lent over me.

"Elena, I'm disappointed. I was hoping for you to put up a fight first. A big strong wolf girl should be unstoppable. Maybe your mate made it too easy for you. But you are alone now and he won't protect you. After I am done I don't think he would want to either. No one wants a tame dog, they like the challenge of breaking one in." He sneered in my face. I could feel his breath. Smell stale coffee. This couldn't happen to me. Clay wouldn't let it. I shouldn't let it but I felt like I was trapped in the body of my younger self. I was the scared child again, keeping my shouts quiet so I didn't wake the foster mother.

Slowly I slipped away and all I could do was lay on the grass. I was alone.

They took turns, making sure to take their time. I shouted and cried but that only spurred them on. Armen was dead, Clay wasn't here, the pack couldn't protect me and I was knew how this went. I was caged and watching the guards have their fun. Everything went black.

Xavier

I teleported outside just as a guard Ryman started to undo his pants. It was disgusting. Elena lay on the ground as three men held her down and one pointed a gun at her head. She was naked and bruised and the men had smiles on their faces. Within and instant I had picked up one of the discarded automatics and was holding it at Winsloe's temple.

"You are going to order your men away from Elena, then they will hand their weapons to me before you and they get onto your knees. Are we understood?" I snarled. Winsloe of course agreed and the men followed, they got on their knees and put their hands on their heads. I could line them up and shoot them, but I needed to move fast and help Elena.

"Stay there" I ordered them. I shrugged of my jacket and wrapped it around Elena. She didn't even flinch when I picked her up and walked to the garage.

Once there I picked up a key for a Jeep. I clicked the unlock button and saw the lights flash for the furthest vehicle. I gently placed Elena in the front seat and reclined it as far as it went. She was so pale that if I couldn't see her chest rising and falling I would mistake her for dead. How could someone do this? I wretched but got a hold of myself before I threw up. I needed to hurry. She needed her pack. I started the Jeep and slammed my foot onto the gas.

I called Carmichael and told her what happened. She gave me Ruth's information which in turn lead to her pack. Apparently Ruth had had ID on her when she was kidnapped and we had traced all possible connections. They lead to Ruth's niece who had been conferring with the pack, hopefully she could get me in touch with Elena's pack. Carmichael promised to get out as soon as she could and us where ever we ended up. I hung up and called the number given to me.

A women picked up on the first ring.

"Hello" she said with an edge to her tone.

"My name is Xavier, I know who you are and I have Elena with me. I just escaped from the compound and Elena needs help. I need to speak with her Alpha, now." I hoped my desperation and fear got into my tone rather than panic and anger.

I heard the phone being passed to someone.

"My name is Jeremy, I am the pack Alpha." He said in a cool voice. I, on the other hand was panting a shaking.

"I have Elena with me. I found her with five armed men. The- they had her pinned and were" I retched again but held it in. I needed to explain. "they were raping her. I got her and ran. She is in a form of catatonia. She wont respond to me, god how could… I need to meet with you. Where are you?" I said in a rush of words.

"We are staying at the Georgia motel about 20 minutes from the compound. Do you know where it is?" His collected voice had fell apart and clearly he wasn't thinking about safety but Elena. Her father in the truest of senses.

"I know where it is, 10 minutes tops." I said and hung up.

How was it? Let me know! JCCx


End file.
